There's No Place Like Home
by shipper-swabbie
Summary: He was going to see her, even if it meant crucifixion by Doc Fraiser...Post Paradise Lost 'cos someone had to do it. Total Jam Fluff. Reviews are loved tenderly.


A/N: OK folks here the scoop, I had a day off school today right? So of course, what else is a girl to do then search her computer achieves for ancient work, neat huh! Anyway, I found this little jewel and I was quite impressed with myself, so impressed actually I'm having doubts I even wrote the damn thing! But my sister didn't write it, and I do vaguely remember writing parts of it, and my sister does reassure me that it sounds like something I would write... so here goes! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did! 

Oh yeah, I found another ancient fanfic that I KNOW I wrote, so stay tuned for that, it'll be coming up soon.

-

Disclaimer: I'm not even a 100 sure if I own this fanfic...

-

There's no place like home…

-

"_We have retrieved Colonel O'Neill and Colonel Maybourne from P5X-777, injuries are superficial, they are both alive and well!" _A nameless Tok'ra announced proudly over the SGC radio to the crowded control room. There was a chorus of uplifting cheers, handshakes and backslaps all around. Half the base was gathered there to celebrate the colonels' return to Earth.

Somewhere amongst the crowd a certain air force major was pushed too far back to partake in the celebrations.

Nonetheless, Major Samantha Carter collapsed in the nearest chair, relief washing over her tired body. She felt tears swell up in her heavy eyes _He's safe. _She indulged in a small smile as she rubbed her moist eyes.

The iris had just opened when she heard her name broadcasting throughout the base, "Major Carter, please report to the lab immediately."

_Damnit,_ She whispered to herself silently, _I just want to see him…_

Reluctantly, Sam got up and dragged herself towards the elevator

-

Meanwhile, Colonel Jack O'Neill fought his way out of a stretcher.

"I don't need that damn thing nurse, I can still walk fercryinoutloud!"

"Sir, please, it's in your best interest to rest for a while. We'll take care of you, Colonel."

"I've had enough rest," he grumbled. _I need to find her before I can rest…_

"Welcome back Colonel! Glad to see that a month stranded on that godforsaken planet hasn't changed you!" General Hammond announced proudly greeting Jack home.

_Has it really been a month?_

"Moon actually. But it is nice to see you too George, I presume you taped The Simpsons for me?"

General Hammond gave a hardy laugh and slapped Jack on the shoulder "Good to have you home, Jack!"

Jack winced slightly as the General's hand fell heavily on his aching body, "Thank you sir. How's Maybourne?"

The general's smile faded slightly, "He'll be healthy enough to return to prison soon colonel, but right now Dr. Fraiser said to send you straight to the infirmary." General Hammond said, placing his arm on Jack's shoulder once more, guiding him out of the gate room,

"Yes, about Maybourne's imprisonment sir…" Jack said, wincing again, this time not from pain.

-

As the elevator doors started to close, Sam Carter could hear the General's voice echo through the nearby halls,

"YOU PROMISED HIM WHAT!?"

Sam couldn't help but smile to herself as the elevator doors finally shut away the reward of a month long work binge.

_Welcome back, sir. _

-

Jack stuck his head out the curtain of his assigned recovery area.

_Coast is clear_

He knew exactly where to find her. If she hadn't managed to drop by to say hello, he knew she must be in her lab, tangled up in some new doohicky she had undoubtedly invented in her spare time. And he was going to see her, even if it led to crucifixion by Doc Fraiser…

It had been four hours since he'd returned to Earth. And in those four hours, he managed to convince General Hammond to let Harry retire off world, fight back an over-protective five-foot nazi, successfully ignored Jonas and his attempt to fill Jack in on the past month's weather fluctuations, AND had a conversation with Teal'c that consisted of more than twelve syllables.

He'd done more work in the first four hours of his return than he would've done the whole duration of his absence.

Go figure.

_Now, if I could just get past Frais—_

"Going somewhere colonel?" he heard the familiar voice demand more than ask,

"Aw crap…"

-

Sam finally returned to her lab. Another minute with Dr. Lee and Sam was going to loose her mind.

She had just spent the past last three and a half hours talking him through a power-saving prototype dialing program that she had designed for the gate.

Again.

She sighed in defeat. She would just have to see the Colonel tomorrow.

_You haven't seen him in almost a month, what's another day?_

A bitter smile spread across her face, _As long as he's safe…_

Sam rest her head in her arms and allowed the overwhelming desire to sleep finally consume her.

-

Jack, by some holy miracle, managed to escape the grasp of Dr. Janet Fraiser, only to find that the sole reason for his elaborate escape plan had fallen asleep on her desk.

He smiled to himself and silently walked over to her side. She was there, right in front of him. He felt something come together inside him, something warm and fuzzy, something that he hadn't felt in all too long.

He was finally home.

-

THE END!

-

A/N2: AWWW!! Isn't it sweet! Hence the skepticism that I did not in fact write this, but how else did it end up on my computer? Musta been those damn fanfic fairies again... tricky lil' bastards.


End file.
